


Regrets

by Celinarose



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Even years later, she wishes, more than anything, that she had stayed.





	Regrets

She regrets leaving the Gardens behind.

But, despite everything she can not leave _him_ behind. It is impossible for her to. She does all she can, gifts and notes and everything in between, but it is not enough.

In a way, she regrets that night. One night when she was left behind, no, she stayed behind on purpose.

One night of getting to know a world she had always dreamt of, always believed in, but never lived. One night of meeting all the creatures of her fantasies.

She couldn't forget...no matter how many years passed since then, or how her life was taken over but practicalities and responsibilities that she would rather not have.

Maime Mannering, just like any other person, has many regrets. But most of all, she regrets _not staying._

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom, and I didn't see many fics about Maimie, so here we are!


End file.
